sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
NCPXP "Theta"
NCPXP "Theta" is a character created by JonicOokami7. He is the first in the line of characters for a possible expansion of his stories called I.B.S 3000 Background Theta is the last in the line of the Soundroids, robots created by Nega C Payne to harness soundwaves for different purposes. Theta was created with the technology to harness soundwaves to the point he can transfer certain sounds into weapons to fight. Appearance wise Theta bares resemblance to Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami, this was intentional by Nega who he refers Jonic to as "A dear friend". However where Jonic was a wolf Theta is more closely based on a hedgehog. Theta's Hard drive CPU is a model known as Version CX00034 which means he is very advanced in robotic standards for his time, His body is covered in a metal created by Nega called Supertanium which is supposedly very strong. For Weaponry Theta is equipped with Sound blaster cannons on his arms in which he can form his hands into Speaker cannons which shoot Soundwaves. His shoulders also bare Speakers for similar purposes. Theta's clothing is a Purple jacket which is covered by navy blue Supertanium chestplate, His arms are also coated in Supertanium "Sleeves" which harness his Soundwave cannons. Under his Supertanium knee plates Theta wheres Black trousers and black sneakers while he wheres a silver waist plate on top. on the 30th of September Theta got a minor design tweak, his leg armor was given more detail and shape for mobility purposes while his shoulder plates were made rounder, his Arm plates were given blue rings around the wrist area. Personality Being an android Theta's programming forms his personality, Nega based his Personality on Jonic's high sense of justice and duty but without his uptight cold side. Being highly advanced however Theta can think and feel for himself and even develop newer emotions and feelings he has yet to even experiance. As a Soundroid Theta enjoys music and even has high singing capebility. His programming fits him closer to the Rock Genre like the previous models are placed in different genres. Abilities Theta being built on the concept of sound and music can sing and dance in an albeit auto tune like tone like previous soundroid model and technical sister NCP01 Alpha, His main concept though is for battle like the prototype Soundroid model NCP00 Sigma with Soundwave cannons. One of Theta's Main features is that he can harness various sounds and use his programming to form weaponry. For example the sound of a loud bang may resuiit in him being able to use something akin to a bomb. However Theta can only process one sound at a time and it needs to be quite clear so if two sounds go off at once the Discord will cause failure in the Sound Weapon format. Weaknesses As mentioned above Theta's main feature is quite basic which makes him unable to weapon-ize a sound if several sounds go off at once. Being a machine Theta also suffers greatly when in contact with electricity, This also makes him very prone to Paralysis which will freeze his programming temporarily. Theta's biggest CPU flaw is his inability to harm a human or mobian due to Asimovs laws. Unless the human or mobian in question is putting a greater majority of the population in Jepordy (This of course can be negated however by a special password set up by Nega as a last resort) History Despite being the Final Soundroid created by Nega C Payne Theta was created originally as NCP08 but had many mechanical and technical flaws rendering him completely defunctional, while it seemed like there was no hope for Theta Nega was determined to fix him and rebuild his technology to be better and stronger which soon resulted in the NCP08 serial number to be moved to NCP08 Iota. The prototype Theta was kept deep in the Mansions basement lab and didnt see any work produced on him until Nega finished the NCP Soundroids Iota and Kappa, his creator put every bit of knowledge on Theta fixated on the idea to make him the strongest and greatest soundroid model by giving him a more free learning system of emotions and his sound processing technology However the project was constantly held up between constant attacks on the Islands by many of the I.B.S's foes and even then it took many years to get everything right with many possible scrapings of the concept. Theta was soon finally created by an elderly Nega on 9/11/2030 but being unable to put Soundroid NCPXP to good use before he passed on Nega sealed Theta away into a very very long stasis which spanned a thousand years until he was activated in the year 3030 As Theta slept those thousand years The site of the mansion that he was built in was torn down and had a statue of the I.B.S put in its place. however the basement was undiscovered and undisturbed. On a national holiday dedicated to the I.B.S a scientist named Professor Pere Gallen was at the statue with his daughter Karei Gallen, Reciting the legends of the team to the public. However all was not to be good as a psychotic mechanoid named Mechanigan was aware of Theta and sent his robotic soldiers to attack the site and hunt the sleeping droid down. When The professor and the people were attacked by these robots Karei along with her personal robot mouse P.I.P.S.L.E tried to protect them armed only with a custom made laser pistol, At the scene of the attack A tiger named Heiner Sterncroft who was hired muscle to protect the civillians also jumped to action assisting Karei to save her father and the people. Eventually the robots were too much and it all seemed to be over until the sounds of people calling for help activated Theta, Awoken he lept up through the ground and began to blast the enemy with his sound blasters cutting the numbers down to a manageable amount for Heiner and Karei. After the enemy was driven back Professor Gallen was amazed at the Soundroid and started to ask Theta questions, alas as Theta was only just activated the only things he knew was his creator, his serial number and his morality. With not much place to go Heiner decided to form a team with Theta and Karei being also determined to fight for peace wanted in too with P.I.P.S.L.E's assistance. It was on that day Heiner named the team after the legendary heroes.. The International Bastard Squad, It was the start of new adventures for new heroes. Family Nega C Payne the Bandicoot - Creator and "Father" Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami - "Mother" NCP00 - Sigma - Previous Model/Technical Brother (Old Canon) NCP01 - Alpha - Previous Model/Technical Sister NCP02 - Beta - Previous Model/Technical Sister NCP03 - Gamma - Previous Model/Technical Brother NCP04 Delta - Previous Model/Technical Sister NCP05 Epsilon - Previous Model/ Technical Brother NCP06 Zeta - Previous Model/Technical Brother NCP07 Eta - Previous Model/Technical Sister NCP08 Iota - Previous Model/Technical Sister NCP09 Kappa - Previous Model/Technical Brother Friends Heiner Sterncroft the Tiger - Team Leader and close friend Karei Gallen the Fox - Close friend P.I.P.S.L.E - fellow robotic J-Rock - Ally and Rival Railei the Traveller Zuki/ Zu-D0 - Love interest Enemies Mechanigan - Robotic nemesis Darkness Centros the Hedgehog Professor Pere Gallen (Former ally) Mai Gallen Gallery The Final Soundroid.png|The Data Schematics for NCPXP Theta - by JonicOokami7 NCPXP Weapons.png|Examples of NCPXP's Sound Weaponiser NCPXP Weapons 2.png|Theta's Second set of Sound powers I.B.S 3000.png|Theta with Karei Heiner and P.I.P.S.L.E - by JonicOokami7 Invading melody.png|Theta invading Mechanigans base - by JonicOokami7 700.png|Theta and the rest of the JonicOokami7 Cast together for the 700th Deviation - By JonicOokami7 Trivia * Theta's Serial Number NCPXP is a play on the word Expy (Exported Character ) This also explains his slight resemblance to Jonic * Theta's concept is based on Megaman X as well as Vocaloid the latter being a similar case to NCP01 Alpha Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Robots